


The One Where Wanda Has the Personality of a Kitten

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Incest, It's hard to explain, Mind Swap, Sibling Incest, Twincest, but basically wanda gets the personality of a kitten, but he's a good guy, mentions of the kinky stuff the twins do, tony fucks up yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro knows that Wanda as herself is gorgeous, talented, and sweet.</p><p>What he didn't know was that Wanda as a kitten is clingy, needy, and whiny as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Wanda Has the Personality of a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and total crack, and I know I have other stuff I need to complete/update. I'll try to get it all done. Until then, have a result of my brain on a combo of candy, Dr. Pepper, cute pictures of cats, and the Maximoff twins.

Embarrassing things did not usually happen to Wanda. She was so soft, gentle, and elegant, forever the one trying to get Pietro to slow down and think. He’d done a whole bunch of stupid stuff in his lifetime, but for his sister, it barely ever happened.   
  
Barely was the key word there. Because right now, Pietro was absolutely mortified on his sister’s behalf.   
  
“How did this happen?” he snapped, as Tony started trying to reverse what he had just done. Wanda’s little calico kitten named Fluffy (which had been her pick and most definitely not Pietro’s) was staring straight ahead with eyes wide, like the most bizarre thing ever had just happened to him. And it had, because no matter how much Pietro didn’t want to believe it, no matter how strange it seemed, Wanda was acting like a cat.   
  
“Uh…sorry about that,” Tony said sheepishly, “I guess that’ll teach me to keep animals out of the lab when I’m working, huh?”  
  
“Damn right!” Pietro snarled, “What. Did. You. Do?”   
  
“Uh…well I was working on this project that theoretically would allow us to communicate in an almost telepathic fashion if we were within one hundred feet of each other. But y’know, Wanda was standing too close to it and she was holding Fluffy so when it decided to go out of whack…”  
  
“Don’t tell me.”  
  
“Yeah. I think some of the cat’s mind and personality got transferred into her.”  
  
“That makes no sense!”  
  
“What about our lives has ever made sense? I told you, I’m sorry-”  
  
“Sorry doesn’t cover it, Stark!” Pietro yelled, “You turned my little sister into a cat!”  
  
Tony started rummaging around the lab again, “Just give me a few hours. I’m sure I can fix this. Or maybe her powers will break through it, since they’re based in telepathy anyways.”  
  
Pietro frowned, “You think it might wear off?”  
  
“Maybe. If it doesn’t, I’ll figure something out. I’d just keep a close eye on her for now.”  
  
Wanda rubbed her face against Pietro’s shoulder and sighed happily, “You’re such a nice human. Give me attention right now.”  
  
Tony snickered and Pietro resisted the urge to punch him in the face.  
  
  


  


If the effect was going to wear off, it wasn’t happening fast enough. Pietro was completely done with the situation within an hour. Fluffy was demanding enough, and Kitten Wanda was even worse. She crawled all over Pietro, nuzzled his shoulder, and all of this would have been kinda cute if she would take a break for even five seconds. But it was constant clinginess.   
  
“Wanda,” Pietro sighed as she started to rub against his leg, “Don’t do that.”  
  
“You’re mine. Mine, all mine. Nobody else can have you. Ever.”  
  
“Okay. Great. Why don’t you just-”  
  
“Let’s go outside!” she yelled, “We have to go outside right now!”  
  
That didn’t seem like a bad idea. Pietro took her hand, led her l,out towards the exit of the building, and held the door open. Wanda just stared.  
  
“Wanda,” Pietro said, “I thought you wanted to go outside.”  
  
“I need to think about it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, I might want to stay inside now.”  
  
“But you just said-” he sighed in frustration, “Never mind. Make a decision.”  
  
“Hmm…” Wanda leaned against the doorway and continued to stare out of it, “I need to think some more.”  


Pietro relented and let her internally debate the decision for a good ten minutes before she finally turned around and said, “I’m going to go inside now.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
“Pietro,” she whined, “I want to play. Let’s play. Play with me now. Right now. Now. Now. Now-”  
  
“Oh my God, Wanda!” he threw his hands up, “First of all, you do not have to repeat everything you say! And second of all, fine. What do you want to…” he cringed, “Play?”  
  
“The red dot!”  
  
 _Oh God, please no._  
  
“Now,” she insisted again, “Right now. Give me attention, human.”  
  
 _Tony will figure it out. Or it will wear off. This isn’t going to last long._  
  
Pietro sighed and went to pick up the little red dot device that Fluffy seemed to find so amusing and clicked it. Wanda started chasing it around the room, giggling like a maniac, “This is fun! Isn’t this fun? It’s very fun and you love it! Keep going!”  
  
The whole situation was bad enough, but Pietro wanted to die as soon as he realized that Clint had walked into the room and was watching them with his mouth hanging open, “Um, guys? What the fuck?”  
  
“Don’t ask.”  
  
“You’re into that kinky pet play stuff, aren’t you? Dammit, I owe Steve twenty bucks.”  
  
Pietro’s face went as pale as his hair, _“What?”_  
  
“Pietro,” Wanda started whining again, “I’m boooored.”  
  
“Just…just one second,” he turned to glare at Clint, “Do you mean that you guys have been making bets about our sex life?”  
  
“Well, how kinky you are specifically. Don’t get upset, but once I found a butt plug in your room, and then I started wondering exactly what you guys were into. So I thought you maybe just went into softcore mommy porn territory, but according to Steve, you guys are into some really weird shit. I guess he was right.”  
  
“No, he wasn’t!” Pietro shouted, “I mean, he was. But that’s really none of your business and that’s not what’s going on right now! It’s extremely complicated and stressful and I really can’t- _Wanda, get that out of your mouth!”_  
  
Looking disappointed, she spat out the hair tie she had been chewing on “But it looked interesting.”  
  
“It’s not interesting!” he snapped, “Nothing is interesting! This whole world sucks ass! If you’re a cat, don’t you need to take a nap or something? I thought you guys slept all the time.”  
  
Wanda considered that, “I’m tired.”  
  
“Good,” he picked her up and sped out of the room, leaving a very confused Clint in his wake.   
  
  
  


Apparently, Wanda had been lying when she said she was tired. As soon as Pietro set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, she said, “Pietro I want to-”  
  
“No, you don’t. Please take a nap if you care about my sanity.”  
  
“Pay attention to me.”  
  
“I’ve been paying attention to you all day. I love you, baby girl. But you’re really needy when you’re a cat.”  
  
“I can’t sleep unless you stay. I need attention.”  
  
“There’s stuff I need to do, but I’ll just be in the other room.”  
  
Her lip quivered, “Y-you don’t love me anymore?”  


“What? No, that’s-” he sighed, “Fine. If I stay, will you settle down?”  
  
The sad look on Wanda’s face was immediately replaced with one of contentment as she snuggled up into his arms. Pietro closed his eyes and managed to relax for a few minutes until he felt something on his head. Something…wet.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, “Wanda. What are you doing?”  
  
“Grooming you.”  
 

“Oh my God!” he yelled, sitting straight up, “Are you crazy? You can’t lick me! That’s gross!”  
  
Wanda pouted, “But I love you. You’re a good human.”  
  
“I don’t care! No more licking, understand? It’s off limits.”  
  
Sulking, Wanda closed her eyes again and curled up close on his chest. Pietro felt bad and petted her hair gently, hoping it would soothe her to sleep, “I’m sorry for yelling, sweetheart. I know it’s not your fault. This has just been a weird day.”  
  
Wanda didn’t seem to hear him and had already drifted off to sleep. Pietro smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Even though the past few hours had all been stressful, this was pretty great. She looked so happy and warm and safe and-  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
Pietro froze. He wasn’t sure if even after the accident it was physically possible for Wanda to _purr_ , but he was pretty sure that was what was going on. Because it sure as hell sounded like it. It felt like it.   
  
And it was kinda cute.  
  
Pietro pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head as Tony knocked and stuck his head through the doorway, “Hey, I figured out a way to reverse it, but it’s going to take a few hours to get ready. Think you can handle this until then?”  
  
He smiled down at his sister, who was nuzzling his shoulder, hands fisted on his shirt.   


“Yeah. I can handle that.”   
  
  
  



End file.
